


Process

by look_turtles



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 01:32:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14125224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Harold can process information





	Process

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the anythingdrabble Prompt: Process

Harold Finch could process and retain a massive amount of information. He could read computer code as easily as most people could read the alphabet.

Even though he remembered every book he ever read, he still reread his favorites; it was like greeting old friends.

Now however, his brain couldn’t process what was happening. John was kissing him. Their lips brushed and John held Harold’s shoulders gently.

Harold’s brain had shut down like an unplugged computer and his body couldn’t move. John must have taken his stillness for rejection because he broke the kiss and looked at Harold with sadness in his bright blue eyes.

‘Damn, I’m sorry, Finch. Can we just forget that this happened?’

Harold’s brain came back on-line and he moved. He took John’s hand and reveled in the feeling of warm skin against his fingers as they slid over John’s scarred, rough hand.

‘I would rather not forget it. In fact I would love to kiss you more,’ Harold said.

John smiled and his eyes became bright and Harold stoked in the sight and stored it in his memory.

He couldn’t wait to process and catalogue all of John’s body and all of his smiles.


End file.
